The present invention relates to stents, and more particularly methods of delivering a bifurcated stent.
Stents are well known in the art. They are typically formed of a cylindrical metal mesh, which can expand when pressure is internally applied. Alternatively, they can be formed of wire wrapped into a cylindrical shape or sheets of material formed into a cylindrical shape.
Stents are devices that are usually implanted within bodily conduits including the vascular system to reinforce collapsing, partially occluded, weakened, or abnormally dilated sections of the blood vessel. Stents also have been successfully implanted in other areas, e.g., the urinary tract or the bile duct to reinforce such bodily conduits.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,071 (MacGregor) discloses an expandable, bifurcating stent having a main cylindrical lattice formed from interconnected, flexible wire. Two additional cylindrical lattices, having smaller diameters than the main lattice, are similarly constructed. The main lattice includes a flexible wire interconnecting the main lattice to one of the additional lattices. A second flexible wire interconnects the main lattice to the other additional lattice. The flexible wires form backbones that extend axially along the length of the main lattice and along each of the additional lattices. One disadvantage of this bifurcating stent is the complex nature of the interconnection of the flexible wires forming the backbones with the loop structure of each lattice.
Thus, embodiments described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,133 provide methods of making a stent which includes a first tubular member having a branch aperture. The tubular member may be inserted in a blood vessel, for example, with the branch aperture aligned with a side branch vessel. A second tubular member having a longitudinal bore may then be disposed and secured within the branch aperture of the first tubular member and, for example, extending into the branch vessel, with the longitudinal bore of the second tubular member in fluid communication with the longitudinal bore of the first tubular member.
One delivery method of a bifurcated stent, such as the stents disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,133, to the target area includes mounting the stent on two expandable balloons of the same length. Both expandable balloons are advanced toward the target site together, or are advanced individually in sequential order. One expandable balloon is to be disposed in the main vessel, and one the other is to be disposed in the side branch lumen of the bifurcated vessel. Typically, the side branch balloon is the same length or shorter than the main vessel balloon. Upon reaching the target area in the vessel, the main vessel becomes very crowded due to both balloons filling up the lumen of the main vessel. This causes the tip of the side branch balloon to be pressed against the main vessel, and causes difficulty in orienting the balloon into the side branch lumen, and hinders the ability of the side branch balloon to bend into the side branch vessel.
Embodiments of the present invention solves these and other disadvantages of the prior art by providing a side branch balloon catheter whose tip leads the tip of the main vessel balloon catheter by few millimeters, so that the side branch balloon leads the delivery system while advancing towards the target area. The side branch balloon catheter reaches the target area first, allowing for greater freedom of the side branch balloon to bend into the aperture of the side branch vessel, due to less crowding of balloon catheter in the main vessel.